


my cherries and wine, rosemary and thyme

by burninmatches



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burninmatches/pseuds/burninmatches
Summary: You’re a florist who works near bucky’s apartment, love finds your way and you teach him about flower language.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	my cherries and wine, rosemary and thyme

**Author's Note:**

> Oldie but goldie haha! One of my first works, let me know what you think.

“Hey there, petal” Bucky’s voice echoes through the empty establishment, making you jump a little. The flower shop you work at was close to closing, your shift was the last one and you didn’t expect any more movement for today.

A warm smile was planted on his lips, making your heart flutter with excitement. You’ve been seeing each other for a few of months now, long enough for him to know you as more than the gorgeous florist who works down the street from his apartment. You sweetly smiled back at him and said, playfully:

“Hey Buck… what brings you here today? Looking for some roses for a special someone?”

The soldier let out a snort, amusement clear in his eyes. You loved how you relationship was: full of jokes, teasing and fun. Everything with him was… easy. There was no pressure or social “rules” in whatever your relationship was whatsoever, it was simple and light-hearted. 

“What, I can’t come here on a surprise to see my sweetheart?” he asked, bringing you closer to his body, hands gently on your waist. Butterflies made a mess inside of you, it was the first time Bucky called you ‘my sweetheart’ and you couldn’t deny the delight you felt.

His dark locks fell perfectly around his face, creating a mysterious look. Your eyes fixed on his blue gaze, feeling the electricity moving towards you. You smiled playfully and kissed him, almost dropping the bouquet of red camellias you were holding.

Swiftly, an idea occurred to you, making you break the kiss:

“Buck, what if I teach you about flower language?” you asked eagerly, a special shine on your eyes. He giggled in response, nodding – wait, Sergeant Barnes? Giggling? Wanting to learn about flowers? Love really changes people.

You waited no longer than a second, running to the storage and bringing a few plants in hand. Bucky was now leaning against the wall, waiting. You carefully selected the flowers you wanted to teach him about first, and then you started:

“This is a small bouquet of daisies” you should him the small white flowers together, giving a single flower to him “They’re one of my favorites; you know… they represent hope and innocence”.

The soldier’s heart melted almost instantly, as he moved the flower head between his calloused fingers. It was just like you: beautiful and simple – and, perhaps Bucky will not mention this so soon, but you also represent hope and innocence to him, two things he thought he’d never witness again after being Hydra’s fist for decades.

“Now, the next one” you whispered, looking through the plants. Your eyes lay on a rather large red flower.

“Hibiscus! They mean delicate beauty” you added, placing the bloodshot floret on his hands. Quietly, he was making notes about every single flower you handed him.

So far, you showed the soldier: honeysuckles – which meant bonds of love (he noticed you blushed while explaining it, but decided to just brush it off). A pink rose, happiness. Thyme, courage and strength. Yellow tulip, sunshine in your smile. Sunflower, adoration. The list goes on, a quite large chaotic bouquet placed on Bucky’s hands.

He remembered, unexpectedly, the red flowers you were holding when he arrived at the shop. Curiosity took over him as he wondered:

“What about the flowers you were holding when I got here?”

“Which ones?” you asked in response, voice cracking in the process. You knew exactly which ones Bucky was talking about – you just didn’t want to explain the meaning. What if he was weirded out? How are you going to hand him a red camellia, how are you going to say “you’re a flame in my heart”? You were insecure because you actually meant this. He really was a flame in your heart, in your soul.

Maybe it was a little odd to feel this way, but you found difficulty when expressing feelings. The only true messages of love you knew about were through flowers: and Bucky knew that. Your connection may be recent; however it was very powerful and deep.

“The red ones” he stated, watching as your expression switched from excited to serious. You quietly left your spot, looking for where you positioned the flaming bouquet.

A few moments passed and you appeared in Bucky’s sight again, large bloodshot flowers in hand. You sniffed their scent quickly, before offering them to the soldier. He didn’t hesitate, holding the bouquet with his free hand – the contrast of his vibranium arm and delicate flowers were a sight to see. As he inspected them closely, you enlightened:

“Red camellias have a powerful message” you started, feeling jumpy. “Their true meaning can be translated as ‘you’re a flame in my heart’.” You finished, no more explaining needed. Bucky got the message as soon as it left your mouth.

Grinning, he placed a single camellia in your hair, watching your reaction as you smiled spiritedly. Things were that easy with Bucky, and you should never worry about your feelings or his reaction. Finally, he spoke:

“You’re the flame in my heart too, petal”


End file.
